The Brotherhood (bloc)
The Brotherhood treaty Article I'' – Dignity & Respect''' The signatory alliances and their member states will treat each other with respect and decency. All members of the signatory alliances are expected to show tact and consideration by going through the proper channels when addressing concerns. Article II - Non Aggression Every signatory alliance is obligated to desist from any act of violence against the other signatories, be it through aggressive action, and any attack on each other either individually or jointly with other power. All signatory alliances declare their intent to resolve any issues between the parties through regular diplomatic discourse. Article III - Military Aid and Assistance A declaration of war on any signatory alliance is automatically a declaration of war on all of the others. Every alliance must provide the other with full military assistance, in defensive or offensive operations alike, upon receiving a formal request to do so from the alliance in need. The Protectorates are not allowed to engage in aggressive wars unless they have the support from the Protecting alliances. At the end of a war, the Protectors are entitled to negotiate surrender terms for the Brotherhood as a whole. No Member may sign peace separately from each other. Article IV – Economy The Protectors agree to give the Protectorates economic support in the form of advice and foreign aid, provided that they use this solely for the purpose of their own growth. Any reasonable economic requests from the Protectors must be met, to the best of their abilities. Article V – Non Espionage None of alliances will engage, or support espionage on each other in any way. If a signatory alliance receives information relevant to other signatories, they are obliged to notify them immediately, giving complete disclosure on the issue. Article VI - Foreign Policy All signatory alliances are required to consult the Protectors before making a major decisions in foreign policy, such as signing new treaties and declaring war upon other alliances. Article VII - Senate All signatory alliances on the Black Team are required to vote for a Brotherhood Senate Candidate. This Candidate Senator will be appointed by the Council of Brotherhood Alliance Leaders. Article VIII - Termination A notice must be given to the other signatory alliances in case a signatory decides to terminate its membership. After this, a 72 hours grace period will follow, in which the treaty will remain valid. Signatures '''''For the Status of Protectors Order of the Sword *H.M.E.H. Count von Lewenhaupt, Grand Master of OTS *H.E. Hormones74, Grand Chancellor *H.E. Grasshopper, Grand Commander *H.E. King Conan, Magistrate The Order of the Sword merged with Cosa Nostra to form Legio x on the 29th of April 2008 Cosa Nostra *Revelation *jgator *Thewho *Tashee *Walther *ohioterpes Cosa Nostra merged with Order of the Sword to form Legio x on the 29th of April 2008 FreakSafari.com *VIdiot the Great, leader *El Jefe, representative FreakSafari.com withdrew from The Brotherhood on the 22nd of May 2008 League of United Armenians *Lord Emil, Ph.D - High Chancellor of LUA *Sigmund of Urartu, Emperor of LUA League of United Armenians disbanded on the 12th of June 2008 For the Status of Protectors The Granadine Confederation *King Michael III, Founder & Leader The Granadine Confederation disbanded in June, 2008 Blitzkrieg *Frederick Barbarossa, Kaiser of Blitzkrieg Links *Official site *Announcement of the Brotherhood *Element withdraws from the Brotherhood *Cosa Nostra and OTS merge to create Legio x Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties